


Never unite love with work

by FreeSoul_039



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeSoul_039/pseuds/FreeSoul_039
Summary: Assa is our main character, most well known as the dragonborn herself. She has been living in Bruma all her life, though she has visited Skyrim several times. One day, she decides to come back to the frozen region, as she wants to join the Thieves Guild. As she is carrying out her task as a new thief, something may occur that leads her way to no other place than Solstheim, a northern island belonging to Morrowind. Here she may meet... her true love? This is a novel full of adventures, love, and much more.





	Never unite love with work

**Author's Note:**

> This is also written in first person. I will go changing points of view as new characters appear. Thank you so much for reading and enjoy!

It has been raining since I have crossed the frontier and I could not be more pissed. This weather really makes me sick. I am now going through the Throat of the World, on my way to Riften, and it's unbearably cold. Could it be that I am not the type of nord that everyone in Skyrim is used to see and to deal with. Considering my acts and my purpose, where I’m heading to and what I’m willing to do is not a “truly nord act”. However, I know where I fit in and where I do not, and Bruma was no place for me. There are no ulterior motives in this decision of abandoning my land. Just because of work, and that is all about. I don't care about this stupid everlasting-war between the Empire and those Stormcloaks people, or what they prefer to be called: “real nords”.

As I continue my way, the climate begins to become warmer, and that frigid ambient fades away, along with the dark-silvered clouds that were above my head just few minutes ago. Suddenly, I tilt my head upwards and I am able to admire the most beautiful view before me. My sight is blinded with red and orange-colored leaves, as in the farest plane I can divise a huge and blue lake. I honestly have to admit that I quite enjoy this sight. As I'm following the tiled path, I become aware of how dangerous this mind-blowing forest seems. Around me, I can hear several noises; as bears' roars, deers' bleats, birds' chirps and even bees' buzzes. Some of them could even be relaxing, but I am not truly keen on being near angry bears.

Going through the path, suddenly I encounter someone horse riding in the opposite direction I'm heading to. She wears a grey full-leather armor, one which reminds me of the Thieves Guild. However, I can't distinguish her face, as a hood covers her factions. I notice that she is a woman because of her body shape. She is slim, even though she appears to be really strong. I near my horse to hers, with all the intention to ask her if I’m going the right way.

\- Excuse me, lady. Am I in the right direction to Riften?

She seems a bit surprised, yet she stays still onto her horse, and without even directing her head to my side, she responds with a cautious tone:

\- Yes, you are. However, the South Gate is closed to anyone who wants to enter the city.  
You should take this path on the left, cross the bridges and follow the shore of the lake, heading east. You should arrive at the North Gate in less than an hour.

I look at her, analyzing her directions, and I realize that she knows quite well how to head to Riften. I wonder if she actually does belong to the Guild, and if I should even ask her about it. Nevertheless, I decide to keep my mouth shut. Maybe they don't want anyone to talk about the Guild outside of it. I direct my sight to the mysterious woman and I thank her.

\- Not a problem. Be careful with spiders and bears, they are quite common in this area.- She warns me as she pulls her hood over her face, even more if possible. She then starts to ride her horse heading to the direction I came from. 

\- I shall be. Thank you again, and farewell.

\- Farewell, and good luck with the Guild.

I turn my head to ask her what did she mean with that but, like a breeze of air, she has disappeared inside the forest. I arch my eyebrow as I look everywhere. Nothing. Is like she has never been here. Has it been just my imagination, or have I actually been talking to her? Anyway, I have to continue and head to Riften.  
Despite not being sure about the true existence of that mysterious woman from before, I decide to trust her indications and follow the path on the left, heading to the other side of the lake. As she has told me, I arrive at the gate in less than an hour. I’m starting to think that she was actually there and that she could may be a kind of sorcerer or witch. 

I stop at the stables and leave my horse there, under a little wooden roof, to protect him from the cold or possible rain. I notice that the Gate is closed, and there are two guards in front of it. I start to walk towards them with the most serious stance I can have at this moment.  
I look at one of the guards, and ask with all the politeness possible.

\- Excuse me, sir. May I enter the city?

The guard looks at me. Even though I cannot see his face, because of his stupid-looking helmet, I can sense a cocky smile appearing on his lips. As if I were stupid or something, he answers me.

\- Of course you may, my lady. But I have to tell you that you need to pay a fine to enter the city. These are the rules here.

I smile at his answer and arch my brow in response. 

\- Oh, really? Well, this obviously seems like a fraud. -I say out loud for everyone near to hear me.  
The guard then starts panicking, as he holds his hands right in front of me, as to calm me down. Ironically, I’m perfectly fine.

\- Alright, alright. Do not say those kind of things out loud. Someone could hear you. Come inside and keep your mouth shut about this if you don’t want to end up in the prison cells.

He then opens the gate and I pass beside him, giving him a cocky smile as I jokingly pat his shoulder. 

When I enter the city, everything seems calmed and silent. The buildings are made of wood, and they are actually pretty tall. Despite the fact that is, in fact, a dark place, I have to admit that the city has its charm.  
As I start walking towards the city market, I notice two people having a conversation about the Thieves Guild. The woman is a blonde-haired nord dressed with heavy armor and covered in furs. Not actually the kind of people that I’m fond of. On the other hand, the man who is talking with her, looks like a feeble and ordinary city guy. What an unusual couple.  
I continue my walking, when I suddenly hear a deep voice calling me from my left. 

\- Hey you, get over here, I want to talk with you.

I look behind me, as if this situation had nothing to do with me. However, this guy was staring at me with a bit of a pissed look. I sigh as I start walking in his direction. I stop a few feet before him, just enough to be able to observe myself in his own dark-brown eyes. 

\- I don’t know you. You in Riften lookin’ for trouble?

I stare at him with a funny look in my eyes, yet with the most serious expression ever. He seems the type of guy who isn’t very keen on jokes nor vacillations, so why not to mess up with him a little?

\- What’s it to you? .- I ask with a harsh yet sarcastic tone.

He looks at me, this time frowning and pursing his lips, showing his displeasure.

\- Don’t say something you’ll regret. Last thing the Black-Briars need is some loudmouth tryin’ to meddle in their affairs.

Black-Briars? The name sounds familiar to me, but I can’t place it in my mind. I slightly tilt my head to my right and ask him.

\- Who are the Black-Briars?

He looks at me as if I was stupid, incredulous of my question.

\- It seems that you’re not very familiar with this city then. The Black-Briars have Riften in their pocket and the Thieves Guild watchin’ their back, so keep your nose out of their business. Me? I’m Maul. I watch the streets for ‘em. If you need dirt on anythin’, I’m your guy… but it’ll cost you.

\- Dirt, huh? I’m not exactly clean myself…- I respond with ironic tone.

He laughs at my answer, and responds:

\- Then we’re speakin’ the same language. Good.- He seems more sympathetic now. - So what do you want to know?

A bell rings in my mind when I recall his words about the Thieves Guild.

\- You’ve mentioned the Thieves Guild… Can you tell me where can I find them?

\- You kiddin’? My brother Dirge works in their hideout. I used to run with them myself, but took a job with Maven after they started hittin’ a rough patch. If you want to get in on that action, find Brynjolf in the market place. I’m sure he could use someone like you. In a good way, of course.

I smile at him, and thank him for the information. He just tells me not to stick my nose in the Black-Briars affairs and everything will be fine. What a toady.

So I go back to the previous plan: going to the market. I walk the streets looking for the market. I end up in a kind of rounded plaza, with a few stands and their corresponding sellers. One of them strikes me. This guy is tall, red haired and lighted skin. He is screaming something about a “falmer elixir”, which apparently gives you extra vigor.  
I walk towards the stand and I find myself glancing all over the bottles that contain that strange elixir. I begin to wander off, engrossed in my thoughts, when I hear a friendly yet sarcastic voice:

\- Never done an honest day’s work in your life for all that coin you’re carrying, eh lass?

Surprised by this sincere commentary, I stare at him and finally I shrug.

\- My wealth is none of your business, “lad”.

He looks at me directly in the eye and I can distinguish a bit of a smile surging in his mouth.

\- Oh, but that’s where you’re wrong, lass. Wealth is my business. Maybe you’d like a taste? - He blinks one eye to me.

Anyone who heard our interesting conversation could possible think that he is trying to hook up with me or something like that, but I do know what he is actually implying.

\- What do I have to do?

His smile grows bigger as he hears my question.

\- Simple, I’m going to cause a distraction and you’re going to steal Madesi’s silver ring from a strongbox under his stand. Once you have it, I want you to place it in Brand-Shei’s pocket without him noticing. I assume you have some lockpicks, do you?

\- I guess I have a few of them.- This time he arches his brow, but his smile has disappeared.

\- That doesn’t sound very professional coming from a thief.

\- I’m not a professional thief.- He gives me with a sympathetic look.

\- Well, you have the opportunity to change that today. Just, don’t mess it up too much if you fail.

\- Alright. I’m ready. Let’s get this started. - He shows me a full smile. 

\- Good. Wait until I start the distraction and then show me what you’re made of.

I nod at him and I leave the place, slowly, without drawing any attention. Then, who I suppose is Brynjolf, gives me the signal by starting the distraction. He is trying to sell the elixir and he is drawing all the attention of the market. I sneak upon Madesi’s stand and I take out a lockpick, to open the strongbox. When I take the ring, I slowly go behind Brand-Shei and I put it carefully inside his pocket. My heart is racing, but my hands are steady and firm whilst I’m carrying out my task. 

When I’m done, I stand up a few feet away from the crowd and give Brynjolf another sign, nodding my head firmly. He then drops the act, and he tells everyone to come tomorrow for more. 

When the crowd has dissipated, I approach to Brynjolf and he smiles at me while he eagerly pats my shoulder.

\- Looks like I chose the right person for the job. And here you go… your payment., just as I promised.- He hands me a sack of coins, which I guess cointains one hundred gold, more or less- The way things have been going around here, it’s a relief that our plan went off without a hitch.

\- What’s been going on?

\- Well. My organization’s been having a run of bad luck, but I suppose that’s just how it goes. But never mind that, you did the job and you did it well. Best of all, there’s more where that came from… if you think you can handle it.- Again with the blinking. Could he stop, for god’s sake?

\- I can handle it.- I answer with a cocky smile.

\- All right, then. Let’s put that to the test. The group I represent has its home in the Ratway beneath Riften… a tavern called the Ragged Flagon. When you make up your mind, come find me there and we’ll talk about your future.

\- Don’t worry. I won’t let you down.

\- Well, since I’ve met you it has been like that, so I believe those words. See you, lass.

 

As he walks away from me, I start thinking about how easy has it been to find the Thieves Guild. I stop my thoughts on their track as I consider one fact. Was it me who found them, or were they the ones who found me?


End file.
